Bonding Time
by Saber Knight
Summary: Yuuko asks Hideyoshi out on Christmas Eve, causing the trap to feel confused with her strange behavior. What could possibly be the reason she asked him out on a day for couples? A/N: Not incest.


**DISCLAIMER: Do not own Baka and Test or anything related to it, also do not own Gintama (should any references appear).**

* * *

**The Night Before Christmas Eve**

"Hideyoshi, do you have any plans for tomorrow?" Yuuko suddenly asked from where she was lying on the couch, Hideyoshi sitting across from her as he folded their laundry, immediately taking his attention away from the clothes and placing it onto her.

"Tomorrow is Christmas Eve, sis..." Hideyoshi said softly, wondering why she was asking him such a thing. Christmas Eve is a day for couples, and seeing as he doesn't have a girlfriend, he was, of course, going to be staying home with her, seeing as she didn't have a boyfriend either. "I don't have any plans. Akihisa tried to get me to go out with him, but seeing as I _am _a guy, I rejected him." He gave off a soft sigh, remembering how _persistent _Akihisa had been, the boy having had practically been begging Hideyoshi to go out with him.

"Then, do you want to go out with me tomorrow?" Yuuko asked just as casual as she had asked her former question.

Hideyoshi dropped the shirt he was folding, his eyes wide in surprise as he looked at his sister in disbelief. He had _never _expected her to ask him such a thing. Why would she even _want _to go out with him on Christmas Eve, or any other day for that matter. Did she not still have that grudge on him because of him dressing up as her to fool Class C?

"S-sis...?" He asked, his entire question just in that one word.

Yuuko set her manga down, setting her feet down onto the floor as she looked back at him, her eyes slightly narrowed. "What? I was just thinking we could spend some time together - bonding time, if you want to go that far, dearest brother. Christmas Eve is a special occasion... so..." Her face reddened. "I already have a table booked at a restaurant, so you don't get a say in the matter." She added quickly.

"I suppose I don't have a choice." Hideyoshi said this with a smile on, trying to give the hint that he would have said 'yes' anyways. Fortunately, Yuuko caught the hint, a smile forming on her face.

"Yeah, you don't."

* * *

**Christmas Eve**

"So, Hideyoshi, what do you think I should wear?" Yuuko asked her twin brother as she stood in front of her closet, trying to decide if she wanted to wear one of her few dresses or one of her more casual outfits. The reason why Hideyoshi was in her room with her was because she had picked his clothes out for him, where she had picked out the most boyish clothes he had for him to wear. Most boyish being unisexual clothes that still made him cute because of his natural femininity.

"Well, since it's a special occasion, why not one of your dresses? The green one maybe?" Hideyoshi asked, reaching out for dress which he looked upon with a glint of fondness in his eyes. It wasn't unusual, seeing as he had helped her pick that one out at the store months ago.

"Yeah, but I'm going out with _you_, my girly brother. If I wear something like that, someone might think that we're a couple. I'll just wear a shirt and pants, that way I won't have to carry around a purse either." Yuuko told him, going for the clothes that had caught her eye.

"Why did you even ask?" Hideyoshi said as he put the dress back, the thought of what he would look like in it crossing his mind, a thought that was quickly disregarded. Looking back at his sister, a blush instantly formed on his cheeks as he caught sight of her undressing. "S-sis!"

Yuuko gave a heavy sigh, looking back at him with narrowed eyes. "What?"

The way she said it made Hideyoshi keep quiet, the trap looking away as his sister went back to undressing, ignoring her brother's embarrassment. It wasn't logical, anyways. Even though they may be of different sexes, they are still siblings - and he even has an effeminate body himself. She has told him that plenty of times, so why does he still get embarrassed?

Deciding to lay it to the side, Yuuko finished getting dressed, placing her cellphone and wallet into her pockets.

"I'm ready, Hideyoshi. Let's go."

* * *

**At The Restaurant**

"Um... sis... this is a bit more than I was expecting..." Hideyoshi softly told her, looking around at the restaurant with a glint of surprise and astonishment in his eyes. Since she and _him _were going out to eat together with her using her own money, he hadn't expected a fancy restaurant like the one they were at now. He had expected something less... expensive?

"Today is a special day, Hideyoshi; so don't expect anymore like it." Yuuko told him as she looked at the menu, running her finger down the names of the dishes. "Order anything you like." She told him, still keeping her attention on the menu.

"T-thank you, sis..." Hideyoshi was a little off due to his sister's... _strange _behavior. Was today really a 'special' day like she said it was? Today _was _Christmas Eve, but something like _this _had never happened before on any past Christmas Eve. So why was this year different?

As he tried to decide what he wanted, his attention was drawn off to the others in the restaurant. The restaurant was packed with couples, and only couples. They chatted with one another, looking at their boyfriend or girlfriend with a certain fondness in their eyes. Many had smiles, some had blushes. But the most prominent thing that Hideyoshi noticed was the atmosphere.

Put simply, it was lovey-dovey.

He felt out of place being here with his _sister_.

"Just ignore them, Hideyoshi." Yuuko suddenly spoke up, sensing her twin brother's distress. "Think of them being the ones out of place, or whatever."

Hideyoshi looked back at her, her tone of voice confusing him. She wasn't behaving her normal self - of course, none of this was normal, but at least she had been behaving her normal self back at their house. Something just seemed wrong with her, and that concerned him a great deal so. "Hey sis, is something wrong?"

Yuuko looked up at him, her lips parting for a moment before closing as she looked off to the side. Just when he thought that was all she was going to do, she turned her eyes back onto him and leaned forward. "Hideyoshi, how's school going?" She said, her voice sounding much more normal. Along with the return of her normal tone, a light blush formed on her cheeks.

"S-school? Well... it's alright..." He answered, unsure of what exactly she was asking him.

"A-and no one is picking on you, right? Because if they are, you just have to tell me and I'll... you know."

"S-sis?" Hideyoshi asked, confusion dancing across his mind.

"A-and is everything going alright with your friends? W-what about those idiot FFF Inquisition guys?"

She... just started asking question after question, all of them focusing on him.

It was... confusing...

Yet... nice at the same time...

* * *

**After a Number of Questions**

Yuuko's face was beet red as she sat back in her seat, having finally ran out of questions to ask her brother. Hideyoshi sat across from her, his expression one of unmasked confusion and uncertainty. She didn't blame him for being confused, after all... this wasn't, at all, like her.

"Sis...?" Hideyoshi voiced, blinking his eyes as he tried to figure out why she had been asking all of those questions. Instead of giving him an answer, Yuuko averted her eyes, the tips of her ears going red. "Why... what was that all about?"

Yuuko glanced back at him, getting nervous about answering his question. After all, he probably thought her a bit loony since she had just started rattling off question after question when she hardly ever questions him about his life at school... and so...

"Sis...?"

Deciding that it was better to explain herself, Yuuko took a deep breath and looked her younger brother straight in the eyes. She never did like explaining herself to him, and this time was no exception. "Hideyoshi... I don't always want to be... mad at you or telling you how inferior you are... I don't always want to be jealous of you or disappointed in you... I..." She looked away, crossing her arms over her chest. "Sheesh, didn't I tell you already, you idiot? This is..." She turned her head back to him, her voice soft and low as her expression softened. "This is... bonding time..."

Hideyoshi hadn't expected such a thing from her... he hadn't thought that she had been serious when she had said 'bonding time'... he had just thought that that had been an excuse... but to think... that she actually meant it...

"W-well?" Yuuko asked, her expression un-softening as her voice took on an impatient tone.

"Sis..." Hideyoshi looked back at her, a soft smile forming on his face. "How's school going?"

Yuuko's eyes went wide for a moment before a happy smile formed on her face. "It's been going well, dearest brother."

"Are you getting along with your friends?"

"Yeah, although Shouko can be a little trouble with how she keeps running off to Sakamoto."

"And nobody is picking on you, right?"

"They'd be dead if they were." Yuuko said, her sentence ending with some laughter as Hideyoshi continued to smile.

And just like that, they began talking back and forth.

It was just simply... a sister and brother spending some 'bonding time' together.

* * *

**A/N: Are they ever going to order?**


End file.
